


Black Nail Polish and Rugarus

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is non-binary and finally decides to tell Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Nail Polish and Rugarus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Черный лак для ногтей и ругару](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447868) by [tea_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea)



Dean focused on his nails as he applied the black nail polish, and then smiled as he admired his handiwork. Hunting definitely has it perks. Sam watched him from a distance.

               “That’s nail polish?” Sam asked.

               “Yeah.” Dean said with a short nod.

               “But only girls wear nail polish…” Sam said back to his laptop.

               “And what about people who aren’t chicks? But y’know, aren’t dudes either.”

               “That’s not possible. You’re either a guy or a girl. Speaking of, you are a guy. You shouldn’t-”

               “Man, I’m thirty-five years old. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Dean interrupted. Sam stared at him for a moment.

               “Uh… What?” Sam asked, looking up from his laptop where he was trying to find out more information about the Rugarus. He rose an eyebrow at Dean.

               “You heard me.”

               “… Right… Is there, uh, something you want to tell me?”

               “What? You think I’m just going to spill my guts out to you like a whiny schoolgirl?”

               “No, no, of course not. I just… Never mind.”

A few moments of silence passed as Dean blew on his nails and Sam continued searching for information.

               “Non-binary.” Dean stated.

               “Huh?” Sam looked up, looking vaguely confused.

               “Non-binary. That’s what you call people who don’t identify as male or female.” Dean said. Sam stared at him for a moment then nodded and turned back to his research.

               “That’s… That’s what I am.” Dean said finally putting away his nail polish. After a few more moments of silence Dean stood up. “Find anything on the Rugarus?”

               “They can only be killed by fire? I haven’t really found anything else yet…”

               “Fire? Alright, let’s get going.”

               “Wait, we’re not just going to burn the house down, are we?”

               “Of course not. Ever heard of gasoline and a match? We’re going to gank the Rugaru.” Dean said grabbing their duffle bag.

               “But the Rugaru is still human.”

               “Yeah, for now. We don’t have much time. Come on, Sammy.” Sam sighed, realising he had no other choice.

               “Right. So, about the whole gender thing…” Sam asked as he closed his laptop.

               “Sam, we need to get going before this Rugaru actually becomes a Rugaru.”

               “But…”

               “Up.” Dean said simply, leaving the motel and climbing into their Impala.

               “Wait, just hear me out.” Sam said climbing into the passenger seat. “You’re not a man or a woman, so what are you?” Sam asked, clearly confused. Dean shook their head and started to drive.

               “Non-binary. I don’t identify as either. That’s the whole point of non-binary.”

               “Right.” They sat in silence for a while before Sam spoke again. “So, what do I call you? You’re not male. I don’t really…”

               “Ever heard of gender-neutral pronouns? They, them, their. It’s not that hard.” Dean said pulling up on the side of the road. “I didn’t think this would be so hard to understand for someone as smart as you, Sammy.” They said as they got out of the car.

               “Why’d you stop?” Dean crouched to look at Sam through the window.

               “We’re here.” They said as they moved to the back. “You’re going to throw this over him and I’ll set him on fire. Got it?” They said passing Sam a bottle of gasoline which Sam put in his jacket.

               “Got it. So, if you’re… Non-binary… You’re not a guy so I can’t call you my brother.”

               “So call me your sibling.” Dean said heading towards the house.

               “Okay but…”

               “Sam.”

               “But-”

               “Do you want it to hear us?” Dean asked. Sam stayed silent after that. Dean put their hand on the lighter. Sam and Dean heard a scream and acted immediately. Dean knocked the door down. Sam grabbed the gasoline.

               “Get down!” Sam yelled to the woman who was currently staring at a transformed Rugaru. She didn’t hesitate. Sam threw the gas over the Rugaru and Dean tossed a match at it without hesitation. They watched as the Rugaru burned.

               “Are you okay?” Sam asked.

               “Yeah, fine.” She said quietly. “Thanks…”

               “Good. Now we need to get you out of here before your entire house goes up in flames.” Sam said. The woman nodded in agreement and stood up shakily with the help of Sam.

Not long later, Sam and Deanna were sat in the Impala again, driving away just as the firemen arrived to rescue the woman’s house.

               “So… Dean’s a guy name…”

               “Can we just stop with the questions?”

               “I just want to know what I should call you.”

               “I told you. They, them, th-”

               “No, I meant like your name. I mean, Dean’s a guy name. Are you… Still Dean?”

               “I can be whoever the fuck I want to be.” Dean said. Sam laughed.

               “That didn’t answer my question.”

               “I’m still Dean.”

               “So-”

               “More questions?”

               “I was just going to ask if we could get something to eat. I heard there’s a pie place not far from here.” Sam said. Dean grinned at him and sped down the highway instantly.


End file.
